


Teaching the Future

by Merfilly



Series: 100 Fandoms Challenge [27]
Category: Cocktail (1988)
Genre: Community: 100fandoms, Drabble, F/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 08:43:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18257795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Brian is always thinking ahead





	Teaching the Future

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt - 25. salt

"So, you have to do all the steps in order, and make certain you don't splash or leak, because then you mess up the presentation of the salt ring around the rim," Brian was explaining, to his audience of two.

Jordan leaned in the doorway, just watching with a small smile, as Brian demonstrated mixing the perfect margarita to their twins. 

"You're ridiculous, you know."

"They will inherit the family business and make a business to rival _The Red Zone_ ," Brian crooned, before looking over at his wife, smiling brightly.

"The Red Zone will be forgotten before then," she promised.


End file.
